


Quando as estrelas de sexta magnitude podem ser vistas

by 96hime



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Drama, Insomnia, M/M, Stars
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96hime/pseuds/96hime
Summary: As estrelas que começaram a aparecer no céu não eram marcantes como Antares, delicadas como Spica, muito menos exuberantes como o Sol. De tão apagadas e distantes pareciam mais com grãos de poeira perdidos no universo.Não havia nada de especial nelas.





	Quando as estrelas de sexta magnitude podem ser vistas

As noites de insônia de Nezumi eventualmente se tornaram o sepulcro apropriado para sua pouca estabilidade, agora, ainda mais abalada pela presença de Shion.

Bastava que aquele garoto de sono tão pesado e despreocupado estivesse ali, ao seu lado, dormindo em paz com a noite para que, como se cativo por alguma mágica, Nezumi não soubesse mais como fechar os olhos ou como se deixar beijar pelo sono até que a infinidade da madrugada se acabasse juntamente à ansiedade consigo carregada.

Ficar acordado era tão angustiante que ele poderia chorar.

Quando olhava para Shion, uma parte de si implorava para que ele acordasse; para que, como quem conforta uma criança com medo do escuro, ele segurasse sua mão e dissesse com a voz gentil de sempre:

_“Vamos dormir, Nezumi. A manhã ainda vai chegar...”_

Mesmo que fosse idealismo barato, Nezumi queria ouvir dele que a manhã chegaria – que, quando o sol nascesse, ele abriria os olhos e encontraria um céu azul o esperando além dos muros de N° 6. Talvez, amanhã, nem haja mais muros, como sonhava o garoto ao seu lado.

Será que, agora mesmo, o rapaz de cabelos claros estava tendo algum sonho de final feliz como esse? Uma realidade onírica onde ele poderia viver em paz com a mãe e com Safu..., mas se Nezumi mal podia desvendar os segredos por trás dos sorrisos de Shion, quem dirá desvendar suas utopias invisíveis. Apenas sabia através da maneira leve como ele respirava – através do som baixinho que escapava dos lábios entreabertos dele – que Shion dormia bem; imperturbavelmente bem.

Nezumi poderia admirar para sempre a expressão plena que o outro rapaz fazia enquanto dormia, contudo, acompanhar os movimentos respiratórios de Shion – o modo como o peito dele subia devagarzinho e esvaziava-se em suspiros soprados ao pé de seu ouvido –  não dissiparia insônia alguma; pelo contrário, o fitar apenas perpetuava a longevidade daquela noite.

Ciente disso, ele levantou-se devagar, com cuidado para não interromper os sonhos de quem ainda era capaz de sonhar. A cama o respondeu com um rangido familiar quando ele se afastou, andando sem dificuldades pelo quarto que, como um céu cujas estrelas cansaram-se de brilhar, estava tomado pela mesma escuridão remanescente do lado de trás das pálpebras.

Mesmo assim Nezumi conseguia ver. Estava acostumado.

Se aproximando das estantes que se erguiam até quase alcançar o teto, ele tateou livro por livro, sentindo as capas de couro velho com dedos de quem toca o amor. Ele pensou que seria melhor ler; se deixar submergir em “ _A Tempestade_ ” e revisar suas falas para a próxima grande estreia de Eve.

Inevitavelmente Nezumi se perguntava se sua vida acabaria se tornando uma tragédia também. Seria muito irônico se seus medos se concretizassem semelhantes aos devaneios de Shakespeare; ou talvez já houvessem se concretizado –  _talvez sua insônia fosse a prova disso._

Inquieto, tratou de sair dali; de se afastar do cômodo onde Shion estava o mais rápido possível e organizar a bagunça que seus sentimentos por tanto tempo escondidos haviam se tornado.

Um livro antigo apertado contra o peito e um lampião apagado pendendo em seus dedos – assim, ele deixou a toca para sentar-se entre as ruínas amaldiçoadas do distrito oeste, tomadas pela escuridão íntima das criaturas noturnas, até que a pequena chama alaranjada do lampião se acendesse e trepidasse pela noite; uma luz tão frágil que poderia desaparecer a qualquer instante.

Assim, luz o suficiente apenas para que as letrinhas marcadas nas páginas amareladas daquele livro se tornassem visíveis, Nezumi leu e leu pelo que achou ser horas adentro da madrugada. Quanto mais olhava para o céu noturno entre suas demoradas trocas de página, contudo, mais noite parecia ser. Era como se ali, sentado com aquele livro pesado sobre o colo, ele estivesse apenas se enfiando mais nas entranhas intermináveis da noite, _sendo digerido por elas_.

E o vento começava a soprar um pouco mais gelado. Nezumi aproximou as pernas de si, buscando o calor remanescente de quando as cobertas e Shion o aqueciam. Não estava exatamente frio; mas também não estava mais quente.

Incomodado pela ansiedade (típica de madrugadas não dormidas), que o acomete sempre a depender da combinação das estrelas no mapa galáctico, ele fechou o livro em mãos e o colocou ao lado.  _Talvez fosse hora de tentar voltar a dormir_. Quando o vento o soprou esse pensamento, a porta de sua toca, há alguns metros, abriu-se.

Ainda de pijamas, Shion saiu, olhou lentamente para todos os lados e foi caminhando devagar em direção a Nezumi: os olhos quase fechados, caindo de sono, e os braços envoltos um pouco abaixo do peito não se sabe se em uma tentativa de se esquentar ou, talvez, de se proteger do que seus olhos não poderiam enxergar em meio às inconstâncias da noite, ainda tão estranhas para o recém desertado de N° 6.

— Nezumi… o que você está fazendo a essa hora?

Shion sentou-se no chão, ao lado do rapaz de cabelos escuros, tão próximo que seus braços e suas pernas tocavam um pouco o corpo encolhido do outro – uma tentativa involuntária de encontrar o único calor capaz de preencher a lacuna que o acometia.

— Eu não conseguia dormir. Por que você está aqui?

Shion cobriu a boca em um bocejo antes de fitar os olhos acinzentados de Nezumi, brilhando como fogo pela luz do lampião, e responder:

— Porque ficou frio sem você.

A sinceridade ingênua de Shion era sempre uma surpresa que o outro rapaz não conseguia responder com nada além de um riso ou de silêncio. Dessa vez, o respondeu com silêncio – típico de quando a língua não consegue acompanhar as minúcias que ecoam de algum lugar dentro do peito.

— ...mas como está escuro por aqui… não sei como você ainda consegue ler. Quase nem dá pra ver as estrelas.

Shion continuou, apesar do breve silêncio, folhando um pouco as páginas do livro que havia sido deixado de lado.

Nezumi olhou imediatamente para o céu além de N° 6, tão negro quanto antes, procurando as tais estrelas; contudo, ele não pôde sequer diferir se estava de olhos abertos ou fechados até pousar novamente o olhar sobre os cabelos brancos e excessivamente bagunçados de Shion.

— Você está vendo coisas? Não tem estrelas hoje.

— O que? Ah, deve ser porque você ficou lendo muito tempo. Apague o lampião.

Com um pouco de desconfiança, Nezumi obedeceu. Ele esperou alguma resposta; mas como o garoto recém acordado mantinha os olhos curiosos presos no céu, ele apenas se virou e fez o mesmo, deixando um suspiro cansado escapar.

— Sabe, para poder ver melhor as estrelas os olhos têm que se acostumar com a escuridão. Por isso de N° 6 quase não dava para vê-las...

Shion apontou para as luzes pequenas que ainda brilhavam dentro das muralhas – o braço esticado como se estendesse a mão para a cidade – e virou-se para o lado oposto, seguido pelo olhar de Nezumi.

— ...mas daqui, onde não tem luz alguma, dá pra vê-las muito melhor!

Ele continuou, terminando de falar com o sorriso que quase fazia com que Nezumi se esquecesse de respirar; o mesmo de quando os dois tomavam chocolate quente juntos a quatro anos atrás.

— Você não muda… sempre procurando luz onde não tem.

Nezumi se acomodou melhor sobre o chão árido, apoiando suas costas nas costas quentes de Shion, e deixou seus olhos se perderem mais uma vez na nostalgia da escuridão.

— Claro tem! Só precisa olhar com cuidado.

O rapaz de cabelos esbranquiçados respondeu, relaxando ao sentir a familiaridade das costas que se apoiavam nas suas.

Como se as estrelas tivessem ouvido Shion, começaram a aparecer no céu (na verdade, sempre estiveram lá); mas os pontinhos brancos que Nezumi passava a observar na infinidade da via láctea mal podiam ser consideradas estrelas, no sentido mais comum da palavra. Não eram marcantes como Antares, delicadas como Spica, muito menos exuberantes como o Sol. De tão apagadas e distantes pareciam mais com grãos de poeira perdidos no universo.

Não havia nada de especial nelas.

— Você está vendo agora, não está?

— É só isso?

Nezumi soou mais decepcionado do que gostaria. Cruzou os braços e continuou forçando sua visão que, mesmo acostumada com a escuridão, tinha dificuldades para focar as pequenas deformidades estrelares.

— Geralmente é só isso, mas não é por brilharem tão pouco que as observar se torna especial?

De costas um para o outro, Nezumi não poderia saber que tipo de cara Shion fez ao dizer aquilo; mas, mesmo que só ouvisse a voz dele, pôde o imaginar sério – os olhos avermelhados brilhando com a convicção que perturbava seu sono. Talvez as pessoas fossem, de fato, feitas do mesmo material dos seus sonhos, como dizia Shakespeare; ou, pelo menos, o brilho dos olhos era. O de Shion era.

— É por você se encantar tão facilmente com qualquer brilho barato que está aqui, nessa situação.

Antes que pudesse medir suas palavras, Nezumi o respondeu – o olhar, mesmo que alegasse desinteresse, ainda nas estrelas.

— Não é barato. Mesmo que seja pequeno e que as pessoas não vejam, brilho ainda é brilho.

— Não veem por que não está escuro o suficiente?

— É. Porque não está escuro o suficiente.

E era simples assim: há determinadas coisas que podem ser percebidas apenas no âmago da noite, muito além do que pode imaginar nossa vã filosofia, dependente da luz que usamos como desculpas porque odiamos a escuridão; ou melhor, porque odiamos o sentimento de incapacidade e dúvida que não enxergar nos causa.

Para Nezumi, o mais frustrante ainda era que, mesmo com olhos noturnos de rato, quando ele olhava para o véu que cobria suavemente o universo nunca via algo além do breu sem fim, e isso o desesperava.

Agora via, mas ele continuava mordendo o lábio inferior para conter a vontade de amaldiçoar o mundo que, de tempos em tempos, reaparecia como um nó em sua garganta. Esteve olhando para a direção errada esse tempo todo? Mesmo quase invisíveis, ainda havia estrelas, miseráveis, mas, mesmo miseráveis, capazes de guiar; de serem admiradas por alguém.

Descruzando os braços, Nezumi tateou pelo chão rochoso até encontrar a mão do rapaz sonolento atrás de si. Ele estava mais quente do que nunca.

— Eu brilhei assim para você, Shion?

Seu pensamento audível se dissipou baixinho no ar, sem resposta.

Nezumi virou o rosto em direção a Shion, um pouco envergonhado, e o encontrou de olhos fechados: a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado e aquele mesmo ar pesado de antes escapando-o pelos lábios entreabertos em um curto sussurro bilabial.

— Vamos dormir.

Nezumi murmurou com um sorriso que ele mal sentiu vindo; apenas estava ali, no seu rosto, o fazendo parecer feliz como não seria possível a alguns anos atrás.

— Uhm... uhum.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, Shion apenas resmungou alguma coisa enquanto se levantava junto de Nezumi que, agora, já começava a sentir o peso do sono sobre as pálpebras. Como guias um do outro, ambos se deram as mãos e caminharam na plena escuridão de volta para a toca – de volta para a cama – e sob as cobertas deitaram-se; os dedos ainda entrelaçados quando Nezumi também fechou os olhos.

— O seu brilho é o meu favorito, Nezumi.

Ao terminar de falar, os lábios de Shion tocaram-no de surpresa no canto da boca – tão ternos que o garoto de cabelos escuros desejou poder fazer com que aquela fração de segundo durasse mais do que seria possível para meros humanos, escravos do próprio tempo.

Nezumi não fingiria dormir. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Shion retribuir o sorriso bobo de quando os dois ainda estavam sob o céu negro do outro lado de N° 6 e, também, o viu aproximar os lábios dos seus.

Ambos pressionaram as mãos com mais força, como se temessem separar-se; como se temessem o amanhã de certezas cruéis que os aguardava. E, quando a língua de Shion tocou seus lábios, o instinto latente de sobrevivência de Nezumi deu lugar a um outro; igualmente selvagem, mas muito mais afável. Quente. Quente nas pernas que eles cruzavam umas nas outras, nas palmas das mãos que começavam a suar, no ar misturado à saliva que ambos inspiravam impacientes apesar dos toques calmos; das línguas que, com complacência, sentiam-se em unidade.

— Sua intenção é não me deixar dormir hoje?

Ao pausarem o beijo, Nezumi perguntou; a voz um pouco rouca ainda quente contra a boca de Shion.

— Desculpe. Vamos dormir. Amanhã você deve ter um monte de coisa pra fazer, né?

O rapaz de cabelos claros soltou suas mãos das mãos de Nezumi e tocou-o o rosto, afastando uma mecha perdida sobre os olhos acinzentados que amava para trás da orelha.

— Amanhã…

Antes que ele pudesse resmungar algo, Shion envolveu seus braços ao redor da cabeça de Nezumi e murmurou próximo aos cabelos dele – o cheiro de brisa noturna contra seus lábios.

— Amanhã, e depois de amanhã também, e no dia depois de amanhã. Ainda vamos fazer muitas coisas, tá? Então vamos dormir por hoje.

Parte de Nezumi queria dizer que aquilo era uma besteira – que aguardar o incerto era inútil, mas, abraçado ao peito de Shion, não disse nada; apenas fechou os olhos enquanto inalava o calor misturado ao cheiro da pessoa que, mesmo com receio de admitir, amava mais do que conseguiria racionalizar.

A manhã já não importava tanto, porque enquanto estivesse com Shion, a noite nunca duraria mais do que uma rotação da terra. Até chegar lá, ainda haveria estrelas no céu, mesmo que pequenas; ainda haveria o cheiro que sentia agora enquanto escondia seu rosto no pescoço de Shion – era áster –, ainda e sempre haveria algo que não fosse escuridão...

...algo capaz de brilhar, pelo menos um pouquinho.


End file.
